Gibbs & Fangs
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Gibbs is a vampire and he has a mate that is as hard headed and stubborn as him. Can they make a relationship work when one is to stubborn to join a team cause she us to doing it all alone. Gibbs/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Lol okayDisc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell / Timothy McGee & Abigail Sciuto **

**Story: Beginning of season three**

OOC: Got some of my ideas about vampires from a story I read from Gunnery Sergeant, his story was "Reconnection",

* * *

**Vampire facts for my fan fiction**

Heart does beat.

They do breath.

They can come out in the day.

They can eat food and drink liquids.

Lick of the tongue can heal a wound.

Two vampires can't have a child together.

They have heightened senses and heightened reflexes.

Every Vampire has a mate, either a dampire or a mortal.

For a vampire to be born, one parent is a vampire the other is a dampire.

They cannot be turned - all vampires are born, not turned, into a vampire.

Drink blood which helps them keep their gifts going strong and maintain their health.

Every vampire has a mate, which is either a dampire or a mortal. Their blood is the best blood the vampire has ever had, it's almost addictive, to the point that however much they drink from someone else, they never feel full until they have had their mate's blood.

**Dampire facts for my fan fiction.**

About all the same as a vampire except.

There heightened reflexes are way stronger.

If they don't drink blood they're basically mortals.

They can also drink blood to keep their gifts strong and their good health.

One parent is either dampire or vampire, the other one is mortal.

Their senses are not as strong as a vampire, but are stronger than a mortal's.

Every dampire has a mate which is either vampire or mortal. Their blood is the best blood the dampire has ever had, it's almost addictive, to the point that however much they drink from someone else, they never feel full until they have had their mate's blood.

* * *

I had watched Gibbs a little and noticed some small signs indicating that he was probably a vampire. So I called a friend who was a vampire detective, he knew the names of a lot of the families. He got back to me later and told me that Gibbs' father was a dampire and his mother a vampire. Both were good people, they protected their town, especially from roaming vampires coming around. I had sighed with relief, Gibbs was a damn good detective and member of the NCIS team. My friend had also told me that there was a clan of vampires and dampires. Gibbs was the head of the clan. Gibbs and his team were currently helping me on a case.

It was just me and Gibbs as we entered the back yard, we were on a stake out. I leaned back and looked out of the window.

"You know, my main problem is when I have a fresh body or I'm around fresh human blood! I hate having fangs because all that happens is they grow when I'm around people that don't need to know what I am." Gibbs looked at me out of the side of his eye. He didn't turn his head but I felt him look at me for a second.

"How did you find out?" I shrugged as I looked at the house.

"A few things you did throughout the day that caught my attention. I called an old friend and asked them to look at your family history. Father was in the Air Force and was a dampire, and your mother was a home maker as well as a vampire." I stood up and walked to the mini fridge we had there. I leaned against the wall. I slid my hands through my raven black hair. I wore a form fitting tank top with khaki pants that hung on my hips along with some combat boots. He looked at me. "When is the last time you fed? You look like shit and it shows more at night, for our race, if we haven't fed for a while."

I sat back down and looked out of the window. I handed him his cup back, filled with coffee and I popped the tab of my soda. I set my soda down and picked up the machine that was showing us what was happening in house we were watching and letting us hear what was going on in there too.

"About a year! I've not had a drink of blood since… There was one person I trusted to drink from but when he died, I just have not had the heart to find someone else to feed from." He sighed softly and bit into his wrist. He was holding a plate under his wrist, the bite wasn't deep enough, one of us needed to bite in the rest of the way.

"You need to feed, even if it's just a little from me. A year and you won't be able to face down another vampire in a fight."

He slid his hands into my hair, my fangs had already grown. A soft growl came from me as he guided my lips to his wrist and I whimpered softly, sinking my fangs in and drinking. I could hear him growling too. The bite was erotic to both the person being bitten and the biter. For vampires, on the good side, it was more something you did with a lover or a good friend. I drew back and turned to hide my fangs, licking them softly and letting them reduce back to normal. I pushed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I could already feel the bond taking hold! The need to be by his side and protect him at all times. His blood was the sweetest I'd ever had and it calmed me, unlike anyone else's ever had, after feeding off them. I had always been told that if your parent was a vampire or dampire, the only blood that would calm you like that, was that of your mate. I rinsed my mouth out and came out, I looked out at the house across the street. He looked to me. "You okay? It's been awhile since you fed."

I nodded as I looked out across the street. I saw a man walking up, I nodded at him and we watched him go down the ally.

"We go together and you cover me, Gibbs. Sound good to you?"

He nodded and we both headed out of the apartment. We started to walk down the ally, we had got a good view of the guy, it was definitely the one we were after. The blood was helping, I could see better in the dark than I had in almost a year. I made my way down to look for him, spotting him I pulled my revolver and aimed at his head.

"Freeze, NCIS."

I heard a grunt from behind me. I turned, there was someone there and they had sliced at Gibbs' right arm, so I did the best thing I could as I heard the other one shoot. I looked at Gibbs as he went down, thinking it was good because he was ducking. I shot the guy with the knife that was trying to get Gibbs. I felt the sting in my shoulder as I turned around shot him between the eyes. I looked at my shoulder, just a flesh wound, good. I moved to Gibbs and eased him to lean against the wall as I looked over his wound. I pulled a bandana out of my pocket and wrapped the wound, tying it tight to stop the bleeding. Before Gibbs could say anything, I stood up and made a call for an ambulance and then one to Ducky, telling him we had two bodies. I leaned against the wall, across from Gibbs, in the ally. He looked at me, as I spoke first.

"Going to need some stitches but otherwise you didn't lose a lot of blood." I used the second bandana on my shoulder, I used my teeth to tie it. He looked and sighed.

"You're more wounded than I am and you just saved my life. He would have cut me more and I would have died." I shook my head.

"Shut up, Gibbs! You're not the kind of man that says thank you! I'm going to go and wave down the ambulance. Stay there!"

I moved before he could say anything else. I had protected him before I had protected myself. I could have done it the other way around and Gibbs wouldn't be anymore wounded. But Gibbs, the man who was my mate, came first. But like I was going to tell him that we're mated to each other! I was better off alone and he was better off without me. We were taken to the hospital in two different ambulances. I had lost a little more blood than Gibbs. He made his way to my room and I looked at him as I was getting dressed. He wordlessly handed me a flask. He looked at me and I knew what was in it.

"You couldn't have given this to me in the apartment?" I let the blood slide down my throat from the flask. It was a good day old, but I handed it back to him before drinking some water to rinse the blood from my mouth. He just looked at me.

"Didn't think about it then." He slid the flask back into his jacket pocket. The team must have brought it him, along with his other clothes from the apartment. I wish he had because I didn't want to know that he was my mate! Now I had the need to drink from him, right now!

"I'm headed back to the office to work on my report. Thanks." He looked at me and growled some.

"Like hell you are, you need to get some rest. You still took some damage to your arm. You need to, at least, get a good nights sleep. Director's orders, not just mine. He is a dampire." I sighed, great this wasn't really what I was looking for! I was hoping I would be the only one on the job. On the good side, our race watched each others backs. I grabbed my wallet, slid my badge and gun on and walked to the door.

"Fine, I'll go home." He was an elder, compared to me, and I knew it! I was about twenty eight years old and he was in his mid thirties. He followed me out.

"I'll give you a ride home." I walked out while turning my head to look at him.

"No thanks! I don't mind following orders because you're an elder over me, and the Director backs you up about me going home. I've called a cab, so don't worry about seeing me home." I leaned against the wall, waiting for the cab as he looked at me.

"You don't have to be such a loner! There are others in D.C. that would welcome you into our clan." He took my hand, he was more powerful than me. He led me to his car and I sighed as I got in and leaned back. When he got in, I laughed softly.

"No thanks! I do things alone. I hunt down the evil of our race alone. Don't want to join another clan, to just lose them." I heard him growl as he drove off, after I'd given him directions to my studio apartment.

"Are you suicidal or something? Working alone only leads to you dying an early death!" I looked out of the window.

"Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize, he guessed it!" He pulled into the garage of a house and closed the garage door.

"That's not funny! You are a damn good agent and living isn't that bad." I looked around and sighed.

"Looks like I'll walk home! My place isn't that far from here." He looked at me and growled.

"Like hell you are. You need some where to rest where there's someone else there, just incase. I'm the head of our clan and you need watching. That's an order from a elder!" I headed in and then headed for the door. In a flash, he was in front of the door.

"You may be the elder of your clan, but I am not part of your clan. I'll call a cab and I'll wait out side for it to get here. You can rest assured, I'm heading home." He pushed me towards the living room and down onto the couch and looked me in the eyes.

"You may not care if you die early, but I do. You are a damn good agent and a strong dampire. They are always needed in the world. We don't need to lose you until it's your time to die, when you're old!" I looked at him and gave a soft sigh.

"I don't give a shit what you think about me, or what you want me to do! I am not looking for cases where someone's going to kill me. I don't need a mentor or someone telling me what to because it's better for me!" I thought about it and beat him before he could speak. "So Abby, Ducky, Tim, Tony and Ziva are part of your clan? Along the director and his mate?" He nodded some and looked at me.

"Tim, Ziva and Tony are all vampires. Abby is a dampire, she is Tim's mate. Ducky is the only mortal of the group, but some times he needs to cover for us with the dead bodies. He is a trusted friend. The director and his wife are part of the clan. Tony, Ziva and my self have not found our mates yet. The director's wife is our second mortal of the clan." I leaned back some.

"So four vampires, two dampires and two mortals. Good medium size clan, it's better to keep it that size then having big ones. I had my clan and I lost my clan. I have been working alone for ten years now. I am good as I am, I don't need a clan. You need my help here and there, just ask, but I won't join you." He looked at me, leaning against the wall.

"So, you were about eighteen when you lost your clan?" I stood up and looked over to him.

"Just tell me where this spare room is, so I can sleep! Then I'll get out of here and you can leave me alone, finally."

As an elder, I knew he probably had the power of being a pathfinder of sorts; the ones he drinks from he will be able to tell where they are, in case of danger, so he can find them. It's only elders that are given the gift of a pathfinder, from another elder, when he earns the right to be an elder. He sighed softly as he led me up to the top floor and to the spare room. He stopped me and looked at me.

"I know you're against this, but think about being part of the clan."

I sighed and nodded, then walked in and closed the door. I got under the covers, laying my head down on the pillow. I know that there's a need for our race to mate and be with our mates. So our race does not die out. Why Gibbs was chosen as my mate I had no idea because we'd be butting heads all the time. I missed them! My mother had been raped and she had left me with a family that ended up being a small clan. They took me in and they trained me, they were good to me. We didn't have much fun, we trained more than we had fun. I just laid there and rested my head on the pillow. Letting myself fall asleep, I dreamed of Gibbs.

I woke up about 06:00 and headed downstairs. Gibbs was already down, drinking some coffee.

"See ya!" He walked over to me and looked at me.

"Let me check your wound and make sure its healing right, first." I took a deep breath and I headed to the door again.

"Checked on it already. It's fine. I just want to get to my place and lay back and drink a beer, get some more sleep." He growled at me! Yeah, if he found out I was his mate and we got together, we'd be butting heads all the fucking time! He watched me.

"You are stubborn as hell! Have you thought about joining the clan?" I opened the door.

"Yes, and the answer is the same! I don't want to join but if you need help, you can ask me."

I walked out before he could say anything and I closed the door on him. I started to jog along the side walk, heading home! I could run for miles and my place was a good five miles from here but if I got tired, I would call a cab. I worked my body as I ran, it felt good after everything that had gone on. My mind, on the other hand, couldn't get off my mate! Abby was right, he is a Sexy Silver Fox. Good heart and a good person. Problem was, he's as stubborn as I am and that means we were going to butt heads a lot. I got to my place and went in. I took a hot shower and dressed in some clean clothes. I sat and drank a beer before I went to sleep! All weekend I slept, and all my dreams were filled with my mate making love to me or just us doing things together.

I went to work on the Monday and I was told that the Director wanted to talk to me. I had come in last night and finished the report for the case I'd worked with Gibbs and his team. God, I hope nothing was wrong with that! I got upstairs and there was Gibbs and Director Morrow. I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Spill it, why am I here?" Morrow looked at me.

"You well be joining Gibbs' team. There's no choice here, he needs another team member and you have the skills and training." I shrugged.

"Fine, whatever."

I walked out before they could say anything else. I moved downstairs and started to dump things into a box to take to my new desk. The only one there was to Gibbs left, across from McGee. I also tossed my gun and badge in there and shook my head. Well, he was smart! I wasn't going to join his clan but being part of his team, he can watch over me. Gibbs walked over.

"We had more to talk about, Ash." I looked him in the eyes.

"Did it have anything to do with the job? 'Cause all I needed to know was told to me! I am working for you now. If it had anything to do about the clan of yours, then I didn't want to hear it. So, was it about the job? 'Cause if so, I'll go back."

He just growled at me and headed to the bull pen and sat down. I carried my stuff over and set it on my new desk. The team's actions show me that they were expecting this, they probably had a meeting this weekend, trying to figure out how to get me in the clan. I put everything in my desk, slide my badge and gun on, hearing him on the phone (my hearing was strong) and I grabbed my bag, seems we have a crime scene. I had been a CSI before this and before that, Detective in New York City. I headed to the elevator as I heard him say we had a case, I leaned against the wall letting the team talk. I just kept quiet as Tony turned to me.

"Come on, who do you think is more beautiful, Angelina Jolie or Jessica Alba?" I slid my hands through my hair some. Okay, Tony I liked! He was energetic and liked movies like I did.

"Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn." Tony snapped his fingers.

"You're right, classic beauty! You've got to add Judy Garland and Grace Kelly." I nodded some.

"Got to love Wizard of Oz." I named of some old black and whites.

"I do have to say that the new Ocean Eleven was a bit better the original." Tony nodded.

"Agreed there, but Julia Roberts needs to take it easy with that smile!" We got down there and I had to smile at Tony. He had that right, she was a beautiful woman when she wasn't ear to ear smiling! Gibbs groaned.

"Ash, you're with me. The rest of you are taking the forensic van." I slid in and he set off. As he drove along he looked to me.

"Well, you're getting along with Tony!" I looked over for a second.

"First time he flirted with me, he used a Sinatra move from a movie. I let him down hard, but then we got started talking about movies, something we're both into. I am more into the old black and whites and a lot of the color movies that came out after black and white movies." Gibbs looked at me with a raised brow.

"Tony isn't your type?" I laughed and leaned back.

"Tony is the type that get's bored of a girl! He hasn't meet his dream girl. I am not it and he does have good qualities that I enjoy, like his comical side and he's always so up beat. But me and Tony wouldn't work out! Plus, he cut his finger once, in the break room, I did the first thing that came to me, I sucked on it and softly stroked it with my tongue. I healed it and put a band aid on it before he noticed that I'd healed it. He isn't my mate. I don't really want either a mate, or a boyfriend. I am good alone." He nodded some, looking out.

"The funny thing is, vampire and dampires are destined to love one person and we know they're out there unless they have died. The hard thing for me is waiting and looking. Tony just goes from girl to girl 'cause he's lonely. Ziva's mate died and she is dedicated to the job! She wants to do good cause that's what they did together. It keeps his memory going." I nodded and looked outside.

"Yeah, we had someone in our clan that was the same way. He still dated here and there, 'cause we all have hormones. Most of our clan had their mates but there were two, I think, that had not found their mates and two that had lost theie mates. I had taken some wounds from a mission we had, before the one that killed them all. Only reason I was the only that lived." He nodded as he drove.

"Do you know who they were after, when they all died?" I nodded some.

"I do and I have killed about three of them, so far. I get them when they're alone. The good thing is a vampire or dampire can tell if someone is one of them, just by seeing them. I think the last I checked there is about four left in their clan, unless they're getting new members." He looked at me.

"Why don't you let me know who they are and my clan will go after them and you can tag along?" I didn't look at him. I was touched that he wanted to help. We arrived at the crime scene.

"I'll think about it Gibbs."

I headed out and we worked the scene. I listened to what Ducky said, as I started to gather evidence. We were almost done when a piece of glass sliced along my palm. I grunted and stood up before rushing out of the crime scene, holding my wrist. Ducky came over and looked at my hand.

"Deep cut, my dear. It will need stitches, unless you want someone to lick it, to heal it."

Unlike what people think, we didn't heal ourselves, not vampire or dampire. I felt Gibbs grab my hand and his tongue slid over the cut. I was trying to get away. He got it half healed as I put my foot on his chest and shoved him off me. I lowered my head, licking the rest of the wound and healing it.

"Boss or not, you're never going to ever fucking do that again!"

I walked over to a corner and put some water on the hand, washing the blood away. He was looking at me. Ducky came over and looked over my hand, making sure it was all healed. He cleaned the rest of the blood off with gauze as Gibbs walked over.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him, I wasn't going to answer him.

"None of your business, and we have a case to work on." He growled low, the rest of the team had been coming back.

"You are my mate and you didn't tell me! You fed 'cause you needed blood from me. You knew that you're my mate and you didn't say a damn thing!" The team was looking at me, shocked for the fact that to be Gibbs' mate meant a lot, since he was the elder of the clan. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Didn't want to and still don't want this. I want to do my work and go home. Don't need a man dragging me down, with what I do for a living, in and out of work." He looked at me and he growled softly.

"You know the importance of having a mate!" I looked to him.

"Like I said, we have a case to work and a murderer to find! I don't want to talk about this 'cause I don't want it!"

He growled at me as I walked away to help the team load the evidence. We worked the case. I knew he was being even more of a bastard than normal and that was my fault. I don't want a relationship and I am not going to be forced in to one. I'd closed my heart off at eighteen and I was keeping it that way! It was wrong to be someone's mate when you can't love them. When we were done, I headed home. I sat down, drinking a beer, and put on an old movie. I was watching it when there was a knock on my door.

"Open!" I had a clue who it was! Gibbs walked in and sat down. He leaned back, looking at the movie.

"We need to talk about this, and you know it." I turned off the Jerry Lewis & Dean Martin movie and stood up to go and grab another beer.

"Not really! I am unwilling so you can go and find yourself another dampire, or mortal female, to help you bring a child into the world. I'll probably be jealous because of the emotional bond that we have. But I don't want to even try to have a relationship. You deserve to have someone, so have fun with that." He pinned me softly against the wall, he had moved fast.

"I want no one else. You're right, the taste of your blood gave me that emotional bond. You are the one I am destined to be with for the rest of my life, and I want that." I sighed softly and I touched his chest, not pushing him away.

"Sorry. I can't give you what you want. You're as close as your going to get, you've got me on your team, that's about as far as I will go!" He looked at me and then he nuzzled my neck and I closed my eyes. His hands slide down to my hips, it felt so good to be held by him. I kissed his forehead softly. "I am sorry it has to be this way, Gibbs, but I don't want to fight about my own choice." He backed up and ran his hands over my face slowly and whispered.

"I will not let this go, but for tonight only, I will. I need to be close to you tonight. Can I sleep on your couch?"

The one thing about the bond that I knew I would hate, was that once I found my mate it would be hell to be away from them. It feels like a little piece of you is gone. It was part of the life we all had, but he had just found me, so he wanted to be close. I took a deep breath as I looked into his eyes and I nodded. I walked back and sat down with a beer and started to watch the movie again. He took a beer and leaned back. We actually enjoyed sitting in silence, watching the movie. When the movie was over I grabbed the two empty bottles and tossed them. Then I came back handed him a pillow and a cover. I looked at him but I didn't smile. I wanted to, he looked relaxed and it was a nice thing to see, he was always so, well, he wasn't usually relaxed!

"Sleep well, Gibbs." He nodded to me. He had a look on his face and I knew he wanted to share my bed and be closer.

"Goodnight, Ash."

I headed to bed because that's where I wanted him to be as well. I made my way to my room and went to bed. I laid there, thinking about all this. Maybe being his mate wouldn't be so bad, I could still keep my heart closed, right? No, I couldn't! We'll see where things go, if I stick around to allow this to go somewhere. I was already thinking about moving back to New York City and just going back to being a CSI there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell**

* * *

I woke up about 06:00 and I walked into my kitchen to find Gibbs there with some coffee in his hand. I walked over and put some milk and sugar into a coffee cup, poured the coffee in and stirred it before I looked at him.

"Want me to cook breakfast or are you going home soon?" He looked at me as he slid his hands through his hair for a second. I could tell that he was still waking up. Even vampires and dampires had a hard time waking up sometimes.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, get to know you better. You're not ready for a mate and I can accept that." I closed my eyes.

"You're my boss, so you can stay as long as you want. But I have things to do, there are books and some movies, so enjoy!" He took my hand and pulled me to him. He cupped my face softly, tilting my neck as he slid his fangs along my neck I softly groaned. He sank his fangs into my neck and I moaned softly, sliding my hands over his chest and along his neck as he drank slowly. When he licked it clean, he was breathing hard.

"I hadn't fed in a week. I needed my mate's blood." His fingers were stroking my hips and I leaned my head on his shoulder, needing him to calm me. The thing about feeding is it makes your body crave more than blood, he kissed my forehead softly.

"You okay?" This wasn't the Gibbs I knew! He was being gentle and kind. I nuzzled his shoulder, trembling and pressing myself to him.

"Haven't had anyone bite me for a while, or feed from me." He slides his hands along my hips softly and he kisses my shoulder.

"I would like you to move in with me, so we can feed off each other once a week, when we need to feed. I want you close, you know how this bond works. We would both sleep better, with each other close." He took a deep breath because I seemed to be taking too long and he cupped my chin. "I don't beg often or even ask! Please, I need you close, as much of the day as I can have you!"

To hear please and the weakness, the need in his voice broke me. I didn't love the man but I knew it would be better for us both to be near each other because without that our brains wouldn't work as well as they should.

"Gibbs, we'll have to learn to be without one another because we're going to be working cases. You should get advice from Tim or Abby 'cause even if I move in, there's still going to be those times when we're apart." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yes, they're apart when they're at work but after work they live in the same apartment and they are there together. If I have a case to work, I can keep my mind on my job easily. It's when the case is over that being around you is something I want and need." I had seen, in the other clan, how that worked and I did remember that. It was hard on the mortal partners when we had to go out on a case for days. But we did what we had to. I leaned against the counter, thinking.

"I'll give you my answer on Monday, at work. But I am headed out of town, I'll be back by Monday." The reason there was so much need in his voice was because he had fed and the bond was getting stronger from that. Every time we feed from each other, the bond got stronger. He sat down, drinking his coffee.

"Where are you going and why?" I sat down with my coffee, I took a sip and leaned back.

"Hunting, where doesn't matter to you. Friend found someone I have been after for a while, and he is going to help me take the vampire down." I knew what he was going to say because of the bond! He wants to protect me.

"I will go with you. I don't want you hunting without me." I took a long drag of my coffee.

"Sorry, Gibbs, but as I explained at work, you are my boss. Outside work, where and when I hunt doesn't include you. If I thought I needed your help in this, I would take you. Just like I told you, if your clan needs my help, just let me know." He looked to me and took a deep breath.

"I don't like this at all." I looked at him with a soft smile.

"I will hate that you and your clan will go on hunts without me. But it's the way it has to be for now. It may change later, but for now I work alone and I help old friends out." He looked at me, after taking another drink of his coffee.

"It is dangerous to go fighting alone. It is a lot safer to have a clan, or three or four people, with you while you hunt." I looked to him and nodded.

"That it is, but I prefer to work alone, that's how I work. My way may not be the safest way to work, but it is how I work. You pulled some strings so I have to work with you and your team. That's something I can't help, if I want to keep the job. But outside of work, when I hunt, I can keep it my way." He looked at me closely.

"I did that because my team could use another member. I also wanted you to work with a team so you can see that it works better with a team. Maybe show you why you need a clan." I finished my coffee and walked over and grabbed a spare key. I put it on the table.

"There is my spare key, to this apartment." I moved to my room and started to put some things into a duffle bag. I felt his presence as he walked in. He sat on the bed and he looked at me.

"Promise me you will be safe then?" I closed my eyes. This wasn't the Gibbs I knew, this was a man that had feelings for me.

"I'll be as safe as one can be, with what I am going to be doing. I'll make sure that if something happens to me, my friend knows who to contact." He stood up and he took my bag after I'd closed it.

"I'll walk you to your car." I stood up and walked with him. He looked at me.

"Keep your phone on when you're not hunting, just in case I need to get a hold of you." I walked to the car, unlocking it.

"I always leave my phone on, I just put it on vibrate when I hunt. Promise me you won't track me with my car or my cell? You push too hard, Gibbs, and I'll just leave completely." He didn't say anything because I think he knew it wasn't a threat, it was the truth. He set my bag in the back seat and he kissed my forehead softly.

"Come back safe."

Then he walked to his own car and I nodded. I got in the car and started my drive to New York City. I could already feel the little bit of pain from leaving my mate behind and not being close. I was going! When Monday came I drove back, trying not to think. I was wearing a soft blue tank top that clung to my body and black khakis with military grade boots on. The thing is, people think that we heal fast but we really don't, it's more a case that we just have to bleed out to actually die. We do heal a little faster than mortals, but not enough for instant healing where we are back to full strength. That took feeding every day, then the healing process was faster. I had been given enough blood where I wasn't weak. But not enough that I had healed anything. My right arm was wrapped in gauze where I had stitches, the wound was too big for someone to lick and heal. It was small wounds, like a bite or a small slash or something, that could be healed by a kiss. I had a long slashes on my back, they were stitched as well. A lick couldn't heal a bruise either, it was basically just for closing a small wound or bite. I had a beauty of a bruise, all black and blue, along the right side of my jaw and then below my right eye and down my jaw. I walked in with my old leather jacket on. I had my badge and gun on. I walked into the pull pen and Tony winced.

"Ash, you okay?" I didn't look at Gibbs but I knew he was there. I looked at Tony.

"I'm good, just a little stiff. I had a good fight." I had figured that Gibbs had told them I went hunting. I went and sat down and looked over to him.

"We got any case today Boss?" He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to growl!

"I told you to be careful." I leaned back as I looked through some files that I had to type up.

"Told you, I would be as careful as I could be. Be glad I even came back." He looked at me and raised a brow.

"Go see Ducky. I want him to give you a look over, so I know if I can take you out in the field or not. This isn't an option, get your ass down there!" I sighed some as I stood up and walked to the elevator. What I didn't know was that he was following me. He got in and stopped it. He looked at me carefully.

"Did you get your target? And you need to feed." I shook my head.

"I'm good, I fed before I came here and I don't want anymore blood. I got him but his buddy got away, so we're going to keep a watch out for him. Then I'll go after him, alone." He looked at me as he turned the elevator back on.

"You have the right amount of blood in your body then?" I nodded as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I drank enough to be strong. It will take me a while to heal these cuts but that's fine. I am still where I need to feed once a week. I don't like to heal to fast, that's when people start to get suspicious." We got to Autopsy and I sat on the autopsy table and started to unwrap the bandages on my arm, they went from my shoulder to my elbow. Ducky smiled.

"I see you came back to us, from your hunt, alive." I eased the bandage off slowly.

"Yeah, Ducky, I came back alive." When I got the bandage off, Ducky made a clicking sound.

"But you got yourself quite a wound. Those are two deep, long cuts. Are there more, Ash, besides the black and blue bruise along the right side of your face?" He ran his hands along my wounds, cleaning them. I winced some and nodded.

"My back, Ducky. Another long cut, from my left shoulder to my right hip." He walked around as I slid my tank top off, I felt him undo my bra. I could hear Gibbs growling and I closed my eyes, feeling Ducky working on my back.

"You should have more back up, your back looks like it took more than a knife to it. It's bruised just as bad as your face." Ducky bandaged my back up and I hooked the bra back up and slid the tank top on. He started to bandage my arm as he looked to me.

"Before and after work, let me re bandage your wounds so they will stay clean." I nodded and ran my hands through my hair before putting it in a quick braid.

"Sure, Ducky. I'll do that before I head home tonight. Thanks for the check up and changing the bandages." He nodded and smiled to me and I headed to the elevator. I got in with Gibbs following me in.

"You need more back up when you go hunting. Have you decided if you're going to move in with me?" I looked at him and ran my hands across my stomach.

"No, I am going to continue living in my studio apartment. I have been on my own for ten years here and there, working with other vampires or dampires. Having to get used to working with a team is enough. This is a lot different to working as a CSI lab tech where I still worked mostly alone. When I was a detective, I worked alone and I am used to it. You want me to work with your team and live in one of your spare bedrooms – it's like an overload of what I am not used to. I couldn't do it!" He looked at me.

"You know we rest better when were close to our destined mates." I nodded.

"I know, but I am not ready to make that move. I am used to three to six hours of sleep a night."

He sighed as the elevator door opened and I just walked to my desk. It seems we were working a cold case. I started to look at what we were working on. I turned my computer on and started to do a search that the others were not already doing. I looked at Gibbs, I knew he wasn't happy about my choice and then I looked back to my screen. Tony looked over at me with a smirk.

"So, how was New York City? You stay with Don again?" I smirked as I looked at Tony. He was always curious. Then I nodded.

"Yeah, if I am not working this weekend, I'm going back 'cause there's a game. It's always nice to relax at Don's for the weekend. Might even be a poker game, if a few of the other boys are off too." Gibbs walked in and looked at us.

"You're getting paid to work, not talk." He looked at me. "You're leaving again this weekend? You stay at a guy's apartment when you're over there?" Tony looked at me.

"Didn't you guys have a thing going, at one point?" I shrugged.

"Was never a relationship ,just a way to enjoy each other and release some stress, without the promise of commitment." Tony stopped as he saw Gibbs' face and he went back to work. I did the same but Gibbs growled softly at me.

"Office, now. Ash!" Great, he has a jealous side! I stood up and walked with him. Tony tossed me an apple and I took a bite, I needed some food. I got in there and, as expected, he turned it off. He looked at me. "You're having sex with another man?" I looked at him and nodded.

"When we both need some contact and physical comfort, yes. It doesn't happen as often as Tony made it sound. I've been at NCIS here for about eight months and I go to visit every weekend I have free, and about half of those times, we did have sex. But I sleep in his bed every time I am up there." He walked to me and pinned me to the wall, his hands on either side of my head.

"You have a mate now." I looked at him.

"What you're wanting is a relationship. What I want is to go to New York City every week. On top of that, you and me work together, that's against one of my rules, to sleep with someone I work with. But I can promise you that there little chance we will sleep together again because you know the fact about being mated, you don't feel that attracted to others."

He stroked my face and I leaned into the touch. I couldn't understand why I let him hold me and touch me like this. But I knew it had something to do with the bond and also that I trusted him with my life. I felt his fingers slide into my hair as he spoke softly.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" I looked at him. There was a natural connection between us and a natural partnership. I needed to stop fighting that part and get to know him and give him a chance. I don't know why this had caused such a major change in who I am. I had gone ten years, pushing people away or keeping them at a distance.

"Just give me a time and a place, I'll be there." I felt him kiss my forehead before he stepped back.

"My place, around eight."

He turned the elevator back on and I got off and headed back to my desk. We worked through the day. I went home after work. We had made a little head way on the cold case. I had let Ducky change the bandages. I moved into my bedroom and slipped on some tight black jeans and a soft green tank top. That was about all I owned. I put on some sneakers, then a little make up and a little perfume, before I headed out the door to Gibbs' place. I walked in and headed to the kitchen where I smelled the steaks. I almost purred, I loved steak. I had been thinking and I needed to say it to Gibbs. I walked to him and touched his back. He turned to me with a raised brow, it was the first time I had willingly touched him.

I leaned against the counter while I watched him getting the baked potatoes out of the oven. I knew he was cooking the steaks on a grill outside, but I had smelled them.

"I am willing to try this relationship, on a temporary basis, to see where it goes. But you need to be willing to go at my pace!" He slid his fingers along my cheek and I closed my eyes as he lowered his head and kissed me slowly. I ran my hands over his chest then around his neck, guessing that was a yes! I softly moaned as I felt his tongue touch mine. I let him explore my mouth, as I stroked my tongue along his. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I'm willing to do anything to be at your side. If that means doing this at your pace, then so be it." I slid my hands to the back of his head, bringing his lips back to mine. God, he tasted good. He groaned as I explored his mouth this time and then he pulled back, breathing hard. "The steaks are ready."

I started to set the table. I got some plates out and set the baked potatoes on them, then I started to get the things from the fridge that we would need for the food. He came in and set the steaks on the plates, he kissed my shoulder. I sat down and thought, truth be told, I could get used to this. His little ways of showing that he cared about me in that way.

"Eat up, then we'll do whatever you want to do." I started to get my baked potato ready and looked at him.

"Mind if I come keep you company while you work on your boat?" I took a bite of my food as he looked to me.

"You sure that won't bore you?" I swallowed and shook my head.

"It's something that relaxes you and I don't mind just setting there watching, maybe talking a little. I don't like to go out a lot, I like sitting at home reading a book or watching a movie. I don't need a lot to entertain me."

We finished our food with a little talk about everything then we stood up washed the dishes together before we headed down. I sat on a work bench while I watched him work. I looked at the plans of the boat and stroked my finger over them. They were basic instructions but it looks like they were enough for him to create a beautiful boat. We talked about things, nothing special, for about an hour. Then he walked over to me and slid between my legs while I sat on the stool. He looked into my eyes and I looked back at him. He was a handsome man and those blue eyes, they were hard not to love, to look in to.

"You need to feed, Ash." I ran my tongue along his neck and he slid his hands into my hair, his breathing steady for now.

"Gibbs, you fed me about three or four days ago."

I looked into his eyes as I brought his lips to mine. His tongue softly entered my mouth and I suckled but I slid my fangs along it, bringing forth blood and he groaned as I slowly started to suck on his tongue. He held me to him as we kissed slowly. I slid my tongue along his tongue, healing it then I bit my own tongue, thrusting it in his mouth. He growled as he suckled softly, not expecting to get some of my blood as well. I felt him unhook my bra and one hand coming to the front, softly molding my breast with his hand. His other hand was holding me where I was. He stroked my tongue, healing it as he whispers against my lips.

"Would it be moving too fast, to take you to my bed, tonight?" God, I needed him! I wasn't going to refuse him or me this. I took his hand, breathing hard as he kissed me slowly. He led me upstairs before he slid his hands down my neck as he kissed me deeply. He undressed me, as I did the same for him, both of us breathing hard. I slid on top of his covers, leaving his bed made, and he crawled between my legs. He kissed me slowly. I gasped as I felt his fangs slide down along my right breast, feeling some blood slide down from his fangs. Then his tongue, healing it! I heard him growl loudly as he took my nipple in his mouth, nipping and suckling. I moaned, sliding my hands down his back. I slide my hands back up and into his hair as he did the same thing to my other nipple. I threw my head back, crying out softly as he bit into my nipple for a second, getting a little more blood then licking the wound closed. He started to kiss me deeply, I moaned as I felt him rub his hard cock against my thigh. I moaned and looked at him. I slid my hand down between our bodies and cupped his cock. He groaned as I whispered into his ear.

"So hard, Gibbs."

I guided him into my pussy, stroking his cock as I slide it into me, wrapping my legs around him and thrusting up, hearing him groan loudly. I moaned, feeling him inside me. I needed this connection. I was impatient this time, maybe next time it will go slow! He started to thrust into me and I moaned as I nuzzled his neck. He continued to thrust into me, starting to move hard. I sank my fangs into his shoulder, starting to cum around his cock. It seemed that drinking from him while my pussy pulsed around his cock made him cum! I heard him growl as I licked his wound. Breathing hard, he rolled over and laid beside me. He whispered in my ear.

"We didn't pace ourselves. Next time we'll have to go slow!" I sat up, breathing deeply, then I kissed him softly and looked at him.

"I need to get home and get some sleep, before work tomorrow." He touched my face and looked at me.

"Why do you need to go home?" I looked at him and smiled.

"'Cause I want to take this slow. This was a bit fast for me, but it happened and I don't regret it." I stood up and got dressed, running my hands through my hair. He stood up and slid on some sweats. He stroked my back some as he went with me to the door, where he kissed me softly.

"I promised to take it at your pace, even if I don't like it, I will!"

I smiled and kissed him slowly, then I headed out and drove off into the night. I got home and laid there thinking about what had just happened. It was a connection that we needed as mates. Besides drinking from one another, making love is as strong as drinking from one another. I laid there until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell**

* * *

I walked out of the elevator and over to Gibbs' desk and looked at him.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to talk to the director to get back on cold cases." He looked up at me and sighed.

"No, you will stay on this team!" I flipped him off and headed upstairs to the Director's office. I had already called to get a meeting with him and I figured that Gibbs was on my tail. I walked in and nodded as Morrow looked to me.

"What can I do for you, Agent McDowell?" He looked up as Gibbs walked in. "Agent Gibbs, is there a problem?" I spoke before he could.

"Yeah, there is! I want back on cold cases. I work better alone than on a team." Gibbs walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes while speaking to the director.

"Morrow, she my damn mate! I don't want her working alone. With my team, I can watch her better. You know how hard it is to find your mate, and I want to keep her safe!" I stood up and walked into Gibbs' personal space and poked him in the chest.

"I slept with you, I told you I would try this out. I never agreed to be your damn mate! Screw this "destined mate" thing! I want to work alone, not with an over-protective bastard." Morrow stood up.

"You two, stop it now! I would prefer her back on cold cases, but I am starting a team for cold cases. McDowell, I want you to lead them! You're good at this, one year here and you have solved a lot of cases." I froze for a second as he handed me a load of files. "These are some good agents, including a few PD detectives, in there, who are looking to work at NCIS. Some are already cold case officers in the PD, in both New York City and here in Washington. You chose three you want and get back to me." Morrow looked over to Gibbs. "That's the best thing I can do, Gibbs. She doesn't want to be part of your team. I can see why you two are at each others throats, probably why you are such good mates. But working good as team when you're at each others throat is not a good idea. She will have three Agents backing her up when danger comes along this way."

I took the files and headed out down to my old desk. I put them down and went over and started to get my things from the desk in Gibbs' area of the pull pen. Tony came over.

"What's up? Morrow is cool with you going back to cold cases?" I looked at him while loading my things into a box.

"You know, the thing is, I asked to work on my own, but Morrow tells me he wants me to lead a Cold Case Team. I work better alone, but he things I'm good enough to lead a team!" Tony looked at me and grunted.

"Well, you get your way and yet you don't! What you going to do, Ash?" I took a deep breath as I lifted my box.

"Do what he says, 'cause Gibbs well feel better that someone has my back and won't be throwing it in my face that I am his mate and I need to be protected by him." I started to walk away as I added, "Well, maybe not as bad as he is right now." Tony grunted some and nodded.

"He still going to be on your case and you know it. You understand our society and what it is like when one finds their mate. You're going to worry about him as much as he does you. But you two working together is a bit hard 'cause you don't take orders well enough and Gibbs can't deal with someone that won't follow his lead."

We worked through the day with our paths not crossing, luckily. I decided it would be best if I went to his place. I walked down to his basement and walked across to lean against his boat.

"Still pissed at me, Gibbs?" He walked to me and put a hand on either side of my head, while I leaned back further on the boat.

"No, you were right! Us working together doesn't work. But…" I pushed him back and kissed his cheek softly.

"Drinking each others blood makes this bond stronger so it's hard to be apart. I feel it too, Gibbs, but I have to choose justice first, over my bond." I went and sat down on the bench. "Morrow was right about us being the perfect mates, but not the perfect team members, Gibbs, and we don't only have to protect the good of our kind, but mortals as well, keep them safe from any killers. But you already know that." He turns around and looks at me as he takes a deep breath. Yeah, I'd nailed it to get it through his head that, basically, that was what I needed.

"Join the clan and get it through your head that you're my mate. I won't be sharing you, with anyone." I stood up and looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"That may be a problem! We're not even sure it it's working! No more drinking from me, or me drinking from you!" He walked to me and pulled me softly to him and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. He pulled back and looked to me.

"You know that your blood is all I crave. It's the only thing that gives me the feeling of being full." He kissed my neck softly. I stroked his chest, putting a hand on his chin and making him look to me.

"Yeah, Gibbs, I feel it strong and the need is there. We need to be able to handle working on different teams and being apart for long periods. Just try this with me and see what happens if we don't feed from one another for a while, please?" His thumbs massaged both sides of my neck as he looked into my eyes.

"Admit you're my mate and be faithful to me! At least until we know where this relationship is headed." I stood up and stroked his face softly as I looked at him.

"I will, until we figure something out. I know you're my mate, just not sure if the gods made a good choice." He smirked some before he lowered his head and kissed me slowly.

"The Gods made a good choice, we just haven't seen it yet. You staying tonight or heading out?" I leaned against the boat and rubbed my eyes some.

"Not sure I can go through another file. You mind?" He shook his head and stroked my face gently.

"Up the stairs, first room is the master bedroom. If you need some sleeping pants, they're in the top drawer. Take a shower, relax and get comfortable. I should be up to bed soon."

I headed up and went to the bedroom. I took a hot shower and slid on some sleeping pants and put my tank top back on before sliding under the covers and nuzzling into the pillow. I had braided my wet hair. I was just drifting off to sleep when I felt his arms slide around me and his lips press against the back of my neck as he whispered, "Night, Baby."

I pressed my back against his chest, slowly falling asleep in his arms. When I woke, my head was resting on his chest, just above his heart. As I stood up, he sat up and pulled me back so he could start kissing my shoulder softly. His voice was gruff.

"Morning." I turned around kissing him slowly as he rolled me onto my back. I started to undress him and we slowly started to make love. I ran my hands down his back, groaning softly. When he rolled over, he kissed along my shoulders and stroked my stomach. "It's Saturday, do you need to work today or are you free?"

I stretched out as I looked to him. Gibbs' had several good points. He definitely had the looks. Secondly, he had a good heart. Third, he was good at his job. Fourth, he was loyal to his team and he loved them. Fifth, the man was a hell of a good lover!

"Yeah, I need to finish going through those files! I have one person chosen, we worked together before he got transferred to New York City. He is a dampire like me and he works hard. Be a good senior agent for me." He looked at me closely.

"Trust this guy?" I returned his look.

"Dated for about six months, we were partners. We had each others backs, we were there for each other after cases. Even after we broke up, we went back to being good friends and good partners." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You slept with this guy and dated him?" I looked at him.

"I am going to hire him, I just wanted you to know the truth. I don't want you to get jealous of our closeness. We worked together for about four years. I know you want someone that's going to have my back like Tony has yours. That's him, he has mine and I have his. For now I am going to see if Morrow will let it just be us two until I find us the right two people." He looked at me.

"He is someone that will protect you, no mater what?" I looked up to him and touched his face as I looked deep into his eyes.

"He will and he won't try to get back together with me again, once he finds out I have a mate. I won't lie and say there are not buried feelings between us, but for me it was never love. It was a real good relationship for six months. But it's in the past and we both know it. If you won't trust him, then as your mate, will you trust me? Down in the basement, I told you I would be faithful while we figure out our relationship. I don't lie and I don't break promises, Jethro." He lowered his head and kissed me slowly before he whispered to me.

"I do trust you, it's just that I've had a few people break that trust. I will try my hardest not to be jealous. But don't expect me to treat him too friendly, that's just a little too much to ask from me." I smirked and sat up, looking at him.

"I don't expect you to not be yourself, Jethro. I know there will be some jealousy on your part." I stood up and got dressed before I looked at him again. "Cell will be on, and I'll be at the office."

I went down the stairs, combing my hair with my fingers and started to braid it then I headed out to the office. I sat at my new part of the bull pen, the one that was the furthest from the elevator and next to Gibbs' team's area. I sat my self down to work at the desk. I looked through the files and gave my old partner a call and told him to pack up and move up because I needed a senior agent. I smirked at the smart ass remark from Don, but he would be here in a month. I looked over the other files, guessing I should chose two other agents for now, until he could get here. Otherwise Gibbs would have a fit, worrying about me all the time. It was a month or two until he could get here, damn it. He said he could possible come down in a two weeks but he would have to see what happened. Well, I would look for the rest of the team! I looked up when Gibbs pulled a chair to the front of my desk and he set down some coffee. I had looked through about half of the files when he set some food down.

"Lunch!" I looked at Gibbs with a raised brow and took the coffee.

"Bringing me lunch? What, trying to be a good boyfriend?" He smirked and opened the food up, handing me a plate with some food on it.

"Hey, if I really wanted to, I could out-do DiNozzo." I looked at him.

"If you do a DiNozzo, you're not my style!" He smirked some and laughed softly.

"Thank God. I don't think I could pull a DiNozzo really 'cause, well, it's corny shit." I shook my head and took a bite of the food.

"You know, the only reason they fall for DiNozzo is 'cause he has the looks." I took a bite and had to swallow hastily to answer the phone. AS soon as I heard the voice I started smiling. "Don, what's up? Did you talk to your chief? Be good to have my old partner back!" I nodded some and leaned back. "Yeah, got a spare bedroom. You pay half the rent and you can stay as long as you want. Yeah but until we get you a bed in there, you'll have to share mine, 'cause there's no couch." I nodded. "Well, we'll talk when you find out some more from your chief." I hung up. I turned back to my food took a large bite. "Thanks for lunch, it tastes good, Gibbs." He looked at me, leaning back and raised a brow.

"So you're moving your ex-lover and best friend into your place?" I flicked through another folder as I looked over at him with a raised brow.

"Yeah, Don needs a place to stay and we did the roommates thing before. Before I moved over here, we shared a place. It was cheap on rent and we started saving some money." He looked at me.

"This guy is your ex-boyfriend, and you're moving him into your place, to live with you?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yes, green eyed monster, we are best friends that will be living together for either cheaper rent or until he finds a place to live." He grunted at me as I took another bite of the food, looking down to go through another file. I flicked quickly through it and slide hands threw my hair before I stood up. "Got me two more boys! They seem to be good at undercover and one is good with computers." He looks at me.

"So you got two. When does your third come over from New York City?" I looked at him standing up.

"Say about two weeks to a month. Bed's a good king size at my place. I think he's bringing his own furniture with him." He stood up as I grabbed the files and walked with me to the elevator. I slide the files into my backpack.

"Then if he doesn't have a bed, why don't you stay with me until we can get him some furniture, when that day comes?" I leaned against the wall, running my hands through my hair and setting my backpack at my feet. I looked at him, I just didn't say anything but I closed my eyes. I was tired! I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and into the parking lot, as I headed to my car he followed me. "Ash?" I slide into my car and looked up at him.

"Gibbs, you know what? Screw this relationship." I laid my head on the steering wheel. "Fuck this completely! I don't need a relationship. I have always been better off alone." He stood between the door and where I sat in the driver's seat.

"What about what we had?" He kneeled down so he was level with where I was sitting and softly kissed me. I slide my hand down his chest and whispered back.

"Jethro, I can't! I am not relationship material." He cupped my chin, making me look at him, and he sighs softly. He spoke to me.

"Me either, but hey, we said we would try, right?" I looked at him and kissed his lips softly.

"See you Monday, at work?" He stood up and walked to his car with no further words. I leaned back, closing the door, and drove home. Yeah, I really handled that right! I laid down, I was tired again, and nestled into the pillow. I let myself fall asleep running everything through my mind once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell**

* * *

Don had said he was coming soon and that meant this Monday! We walked in together. I had already called the Director and said I was going to work with just Don for now. Once we got used to working together again, we would get the other agents in. The director had agreed. As Don and I walked in, Tony stopped me.

"What's up, Ash?" I looked at Tony and smiled.

"Tony, this is Don Flack, and Don, this is Tony DiNozzo." They shook hands and I smirked as I headed over to my desk and left them to talk. They were discussing movies as Don walked over.

"Where do you want me?" I nodded to the desk to my left.

"There would be good. You and I are going to be working alone for a while." I handed him his badge and gun and he shrugged.

"Like old times! We're sharing an apartment and we're working cases together. Only difference is these are cold cases, not homicides that have just happened." I looked at him.

"Danny doing okay? I heard he became a father. How's he handling having a baby around?" He laughed some.

"She's a beauty, Ash. She's about six months now. Danny is already over-protective and telling her she can't date until he's dead." I watched as he slid his badge and gun on. I had enough schooling for computers, not as good as McGee but enough to bring up info on the screen. I sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at him, pushing the side of his head playfully.

"You ready to follow my lead, and be the second in command, Don?" He smirks at me.

"You're the one that trained me to be a detective, and when we were in a relationship, you were in control!" I smirked and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"So, your good then!" I tossed him a file of a dead Marine. It was a hard one and he started to look it over and we talked about this. "You know, Don, we don't have Mac and his team now. We have to gather evidence for DNA tests and pick up any other evidence. You watched them enough to do that, right? Because there are going to be times, if Gibbs team is over-worked, when they're going to give us fresh cases as they come in." He looked to me.

"So, we're not just doing cold cases?" I handed him a backpack and nodded.

"Yeah, but we may have to stick some Q-tips in some people, for our cold cases. Everything in there is the same as Mac's team carry, and you need to keep it on you whenever we go out. We take it home too, in case we're called out on a case." I looked at him with a smirk.

"We're basically the CSI team, along with the detectives. We question the people around, we go door to door and we also pick up the evidence!" He smirked.

"Wait until I tell Danny, he's going to flip." I nodded some, looking through the file.

"Yeah, it's a lot different than what you're used to but you'll soon get used to it." Morrow walked in.

"Agent McDowell and Agent Flack, we have a possible suicide, but I want you on the case. Be some good training for your new Agent, McDowell." I nodded and grabbed the paper with the address written on it.

"Grab your gear, Don. Let's head out to work this case." We were in the car.

"Did you tell Mac and his team about joining NCIS, or just Danny?" He looked at me.

"I told Mac. He was actually was happy, said that I would have fun. And that I should be glad that I had you teaching me, instead of working with someone I didn't know." I smirked and looked at him, before laughing softly.

"Don, these suspects are not New York people. These are military personnel, most of the time. They protect each other and the thing is, their attitudes are different." I handed him the file of our possible suicide. "Read through it because all I've got so far is that he's a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines."

He looked over the file as he leaned back in his seat. When we got there, I showed him how to collect evidence and he watched me carefully. I had him take pictures. I showed him how to sketch a scene and numerous other things that he needed to do. I sent him to one side to question the people in the houses there as I took this side. When he came back, he told me what he'd learnt. He had also got to meet Ducky. I had to look at him, amused, when he said that Ducky had called him Donald though. We got in the car and I looked over to him.

"Ducky likes to use your first full name. You have to respect Ducky, he's almost as good as Sheldon and Sid. He likes to tell stories, so you just have to nod, even if they're boring as hell. Yes, you have to go with me to autopsy some times. I know when we worked cases in New York City, we didn't go to the autopsy, but it's different here." He nodded, I told him to give me what he had. Something told me that this wasn't suicide and I looked to Don. "Don, I don't think this was suicide." He nodded as he looked right back at me.

"I know what you're saying! Something doesn't feel right, for this to be suicide." We drove back and started doing some searches and some other things on our case. After Ducky proved my feelings correct, that it wasn't suicide and Abby helped out too. I left them and headed back upstairs, because of the victim's name, I had a idea. I walked to Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs, this is Don Flack. Don, this is Gibbs." They nodded warily at each other. I slid a hand through my hair. I had already taken those files to Morrow because we really needed more to our team than just us two. Morrow said that they'd be here in a week or two. Gibbs looked at me.

"Ash, something you need?" I looked at him and sighed.

"I need McGee to look over a lap top for me. Something about this murder is bugging me and I think there's something on the lap top, but I can't crack it and Abby is busy with your case and mine." He nodded and called McGee over. "Don, take McGee over and show him the lap top. McGee, I need you to crack the password and look over the computer, please." McGee simply nodded.

"On it, Ash." They headed over and I looked at Gibbs.

"You were right on Saturday. We can still try this, if you still want to, Gibbs?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, I want to try and I want to talk about it, when we have time. Does Don know that we're mated and what my team are?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just like you know what he is and you can tell your team. 'Cause if I'm not there and he has a problem dealing with that part of our life, I told him that you are the person he should go to. He can't find you, then he goes to one of the other team members. Ducky or Abby let him know that there were people here, if he needs them." Gibbs looked at me and smiled.

"Good. I agree with that. I may be jealous of the man, but I am going to try, Ash. You seem to care about him and he seems to be a good friend." I touched his hand for a second and smirked to him.

"Talk later, Gibbs." I walked over to the boys, McGee looked up at me as Don spoke.

"You make up with your Mate, Ash?" I nodded some and sat on chair. McGee glanced at me and I smirked.

"Don's a dampire, McGee!" McGee looked a little relieved and Don looked at me.

"Ash, me and him are going to be cool. 'Cause I know you well enough to know that you were honest with him about us being couple for six months!" I shrugged.

"Don, be ready for the looks and the attitude. He's protective and he's not too hot with relationships." Don nodded cautiously.

"Got to earn his trust, got it, Ash." McGee told us what he had found. I sat there listening, not liking what I was hearing. I nodded and sent McGee back over after thanking him. Don simply looked at me. "We got something big?" I slid my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, do a background search on that name that McGee gave you." I walked over to Gibbs, grabbing Tony's arm on the way. "Gibbs, you just finished your case, right?" He leaned back and looked at me.

"Office?" I nodded and we headed to the elevator, when we got moving, he turned it off. "What's up, Ash?" I started to pace and he watched me, it's hard to pace in an elevator!

"I need to borrow Tony. Something is really bugging the fuck out of me, with this case. When we go looking for these guys, I want more then just Don with me." He stopped me and made me face him. He stroked my face as he looked down at me.

"I want you to keep Tony with you, until you get the other two Agents. I want someone that I trust having your back, because you can come across danger, even in cold cases." I kissed him slowly and slid my arms around his neck and looked at him.

"Gibbs, I am going to admit that I need you in my life. You're my mate, and I want to finally say that, and believe it." He kissed me slowly and stroked my face softly.

"Good. Did he bring a bed?" I laughed softly.

"He brought his own furniture! We're still going to do the roommate thing though, so the rent is cheaper. You will like Don. I can promise you that he is a good man and he will always have my six. He wants to join the clan, but you two can talk about that later! We'll all have dinner when our cases are over, okay?" He nodded and kissed me one more time before we got off the elevator.

"DiNozzo." Tony walked over to us as we walked to my area of the bull pen. "Get what you need from your desk, your with Ash and Flack for two weeks. She needs more then just one more agent on the team. In about two weeks, her other two agents will be coming." He grabbed the back of Tony's neck and softly whispered, where only Don and I could hear. "You watch my mate's back and you make sure she safe! Oh and watch Flack's back too, she'll kill both us if we didn't do the same for him." He walked away and Don smirked.

"You were not kidding when you said over-protective Ash." Tony looked at me.

"Going to be weird, having you as my boss for a few weeks." I looked at him and slapped the back of his head softly.

"Better?" Tony just grinned and shrugged his shoulders at me.

We got to work, we headed to the suspect's house. We went in and I heard a shot and saw Tony wince. I saw the man and shoved Don, I felt a bullet slash my arm as I saw Tony and Don shoot at the same time. The suspect went down.

"Tony, Don, you okay?" Tony walked over with Don, after they had checked to make sure the suspect was dead. I looked at Don as I held my arm, handing Don a bandana. He tied it around my arm and took the second one I had and put it on Tony. Don looked at me

"Yours is worse! You're losing blood fast." I passed out and when I woke, I woke in a hospital and Gibbs was looking at me from were he was sitting. Don was asleep in his chair, his hand in mine. I didn't move my hand. Gibbs looked at me.

"He wouldn't leave! I don't seem to scare him, when I order him around." He slid his thumb along my cheek and kissed me softly before pulling back to look at me. "Doctors said your going to be fine, you just lost some blood. They've already got it back in, so you can go home. Doctor said that when you woke up, you can go home." Don stretched out and looked at me.

"Hey, Ash, what's up?" I smirked at him and gripped his hand.

"Tony doing okay?" Gibbs grunted.

"He complains a lot, but the doctor said he's fine. He's just complaining about the scars." Don laughed. "I told him that women love the scars of a cop. After the bomb, I had numbers all the time. They liked touching that scar on my chest for some reason!" I laughed softly as I looked at him.

"I remember that you got numbers from almost every female beat cop." He smirked some and kissed my forehead.

"Ash, you want some coffee or something else? I need coffee." I looked at him and smirked.

"Juice, if they got some. Apple juice, that'd be awesome." He nodded as he headed to the door.

"Gibbs, coffee, black, right?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Yeah." He headed out as Gibbs looked at me.

"How did he know that?" I looked at him.

"Head CSI of New York City is an ex-Marine, that's how he likes his coffee."

I set up and winced as he helped me move my legs to hang over the side of the bed. He pulled some covers over my shoulders. He kissed me slowly before growling softly.

"Even if it's just a damn flesh wound, I don't like you to be shot!" He sat where I could lean against him as he stroked my hair tenderly.

"Me either! I don't want you to get shot like that either, Baby." He kissed my forehead.

"Don has joined the clan. You going to come join too?" I made it so that I could nuzzle his neck softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's time that I stop pretending I am not your mate and that I don't need a helping hand or a clan." Don came in with the doctor who had my release papers. I signed them and the doctor sat down.

"You need to take it easy with your arm, no lifting. But you can go home, just remember to take it easy."

I nodded to him and he left. Gibbs handed me the flask and I took a small drink, just enough for now, to give me some strength. Don headed out as Gibbs started to help me get dressed and I kissed him softly. He took my hand and we headed out to the apartment. Gibbs sat down on the couch.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight, guys?" I sat down on the couch, next to Gibbs. I didn't say anything, he knew I didn't mind. Don shrugged.

"No worries here." Gibbs nodded and kissed my forehead softly.

"I'm going to go and get some clothes, then I'll be back. We have work tomorrow. Doctor said you can work, but Don and Tony need to be doing the heavy lifting. Got me, Ash?" I smirked some and leaned back.

"Yeah, go get your stuff and get back. We'll order some pizza and I'll send Don to go and get us some beer."

We, as vampires and dampires, knew not to totally heal our wounds because we don't want people to get suspicious. We'd heal just enough so we are not weak. Don headed out to grab some beer, after I told him were to get it. I stood up called to order both men the kind of pizza they liked, and then I called for some Chinese for myself. I didn't feel like eating pizza! I wanted to get some shrimp fried rice, steamed rice and some sweet and sour chicken. The men came back at the same time. As they walked in, I stumbled slightly. Don gently touched my shoulder, helping me sit down.

"Maybe you need to take it easy, or drink a little more blood." I nodded some as Don went to take a shower. Gibbs went to hand me the flask and I shook my head. I kissed along his neck and he stroked my back softly.

"Go ahead, Baby." I felt his hands slide into my hair as my fangs sank in and he growled softly as I suckled, drinking just enough to heal the wound a little more, but still leave enough evidence that there was a wound. I leaned back, trembling. I needed that connection. He kissed me softly and looked at me. "Better?" I nodded and leaned back, letting my body relax.

"Yeah, the blood.. ." I nipped my finger and softly slide it in his mouth. He started to suck, nipping it more. He didn't take as much as I'd took from him. He licked it, healing my finger and he kissed me softly.

"Thanks." Don came out when there was a knock on the door. Gibbs stood up to go and pay for the pizza. When he sat down, he offered me some but I shook my head.

"Ordered myself Chinese." Just then there was another knock, so I went to pay for my food. I came back and set my food down. Don smirked.

"Damn, get enough for yourself?" I leaned against the counter and looked at Don.

"Yeah, wasn't sure what kind of rice I wanted, but whatever is left, I'll have tomorrow."

We sat down to eat. I was glad to see Gibbs and Don were getting along. That night I had gone to bed early and left the boys to watch a game. I woke to feel Gibbs pull me against him.

"So, you have to pay Don fifty dollars?" I turned around nuzzled my head into his chest gently.

"Hear who won?" I kissed his lips softly.

"No, you chose the wrong team." He laughed softly and held me to him. He pulled the covers up and he moved to lay on his back as I rested my head on his chest. I lifted up momentarily and kissed him softly. "Night, Jethro." He stroked my face before kissing me.

"Night, Baby."

I laid my head down, falling asleep in his arms. I loved this feeling. I slept through the night in his arms. I woke early, when his cell rang. He told me he had a case and kissed me. I went back to sleep and went to work later that day. The next three weeks went well, I got my new team members and they were okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell**

* * *

Don had been with me for six months, my other two members were with me for about five months. The thing about being a vampire or dampire is that you knew when you were pregnant, also how far along you were. Three months ago, I had moved in with Gibbs and Don had actually found his mate. About two weeks after we got there, he was mated to Ziva. They were as weird a pair of mates as me and Gibbs. Along with Tim and Abby, who were I think, the weirdest mates ever. I knew that I was two months pregnant but I hadn't told anyone, nor have I told Gibbs. I stood up.

"Need to use the head."

I knelt over the toilet and lost my lunch. Grunting some well, at least I wasn't throwing up blood, it was just food. I know Don had noticed something funny because whenever we had to bring someone in, I sent him and the boys. I stayed more at the office and I know Gibbs had noticed it. I walked back in after brushing my teeth. I had started keeping a traveling set in my khaki pants. I walked to Gibbs bull pen and stretched out. Gibbs looked up at me.

"Ready to head home?" I nodded and we said goodnight to the rest before we headed home. When we got into the house he softly pulled me to him.

"What's wrong, you've been pale the past few days? Getting a cold or something?" I nuzzled my head under his neck softly.

"I am going to go and take a nap, I just feel tired, Jethro." He grunted.

"Not buying it! Want to tell me what else is wrong with you?" I headed up the stairs and got to the top.

"We need to turn the middle bedroom up here into a nursery." I started to slide out of my shoes, I had some sleeping pants and a lose shirt I slept in sometimes ready. I heard him walk in and lean against the bedroom door fame.

"You're pregnant?" I slide my shirt and bra off and popped the t-shirt on. I slid the pants off and pulled the sleeping pants on. I pulled the covers down some, waiting to answer him.

"About two months, just have not started to believe it myself yet despite the morning sickness." He walked over, I could see he was shocked. He slid his hands under my shirt, stroking my stomach. I leaned against his chest, softly nuzzling his neck. "You okay with this, Jethro? Being a father, raising a child with me?" He grunted and then he kissed my shoulder.

"Shocked to all hell, but I want this as much as I can at the moment. I've got to let it sink in, like it did for you, Babe." I nodded and I sat up, stretching, and looked to him.

"Want to take over the throwing up for me?" He stroked my back softly.

"Lay down, I'll call Ducky and see what he has to say about what we can do for that and what doctor we should be seeing." I slid under the covers, leaning back and letting him go to call Ducky. I had fallen asleep, I woke up to Gibbs stroking my hair and Ducky smiled at me.

"Hello, my dear." I sat up slowly, gently stroking my stomach. Ducky came over gave me a shot. "Well, I've got a prescription for you already filled. You need to keep food in there for the small one to grow and for you to be healthy. I know a doctor that is a dampire, she will be able to help you. I've got you an appointment." I smiled and kissed Ducky's cheek.

"Thank you Ducky." He smiled as I slid out of bed, we walked with him to the door. I closed the door behind him and Gibbs took me in his arms, stroking my stomach and kissing my shoulder and whispering.

"Can't believe I am going to be a dad!" I smirked and leaned my back against his chest softly.

"Can't believe I am going to be a mother! We are going to be parents and, amazingly, I am happy. I always believed that I didn't want to be a mother until I found out I was pregnant." He kissed my shoulder softly.

"Same here. You think you can eat something? If so, what do you want to eat?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs." He stroked my face. One thing about us, Gibbs was the cook. Me, I couldn't cook if my life depended on it. He smirked.

"So, guess I'm cooking dinner tonight, hmm?" I laughed, looking at him.

"Well, if you don't want them burnt, yep, you're cooking." He smirked and held my hand as we walked to the kitchen. I sat up on the counter, he couldn't keep his hands off my stomach. I put the butter on the pancakes and poured a large glass of juice and then two of milk for us. He set the food down and kissed me slowly, sliding his hands under my shirt and stroking my stomach. I smiled, I loved that he accepted this. We sat down and started to eat the food, it was so good. I closed my eyes as we ate.

"I hope this stays down because it's good. You're a damn good cook, Babe." I rubbed my eyes and yawned out loud.

"Get to bed early and I'll join you shortly. We can both get some sleep, we aren't working this weekend. I've got the dishes, you can do them tomorrow." I stood up.

"I can get them!" I stood up too fast and stumbled, going to grab something and finding my hand against his chest.

"Nope, you need rest! Ducky said that the shot isn't going to help with the dizziness." He led me upstairs and tucked me in. He slide the cover over me as he lowered his head and kissed me slowly. "You and our little baby need sleep." I laughed softly and moved over.

"We'll do the dishes tomorrow. I want you here." I was still sitting up as he sat down and took his pants, shirt and socks off. He left his boxers on. He kissed me slowly. He led my lips softly to his neck. He didn't half to say it, I slowly sank my fangs in, growling softly. He slid his hands down my back as he eased me to straddle him, I groaned. I craved his blood today. I slid my fangs out, licking the wound as he stroked his hands along my stomach. He eased me on my back as we started to slowly make love, he strokes his hands along my hips as he thrust into me. He kissed and stroked me, after we made love we rolled over. I stroked his stomach. He spoke to me softly.

"Baby, I only feed once a month but you need to start feeding twice, or more, a week. I'll make sure to feed more often so that I can give you and the baby the blood you're going to need. Because food is going to be important as well but blood, I remember someone telling me that the father's blood is a good thing for the baby." I rolled on my side as he rolled over, my back against his chest. Sliding his hands along my stomach.

"As long as you promise to feed, Baby. You need to keep up in your blood." He strokes my bare stomach as he nuzzled his head into the back of my neck.

"I promise I will feed enough to keep myself healthy, for you and the baby." I fell asleep and when I woke up Gibbs was there looking over some boat. I sat up and touched his cheek softly.

"Gibbs, it's 06:15. How much sleep did you get?" He kissed me slowly.

"Six hours, you got about nine hours. Did you sleep good?" I put a pillow on his lap and laid my head down on it as he stroked my hair.

"I slept good, Jethro. My head hurts a little, but nothing big." He kissed my forehead softly.

"Do you want me to call Ducky, to see what you can have for your head?" I shook my head and he started to massage the base of my neck slowly.

"No, if it gets worse we'll call him. I don't think there's anything I can take for it, being pregnant." He slid his hands along my back as I sat up and stretched. I looked at him and he kissed me, slowly.

"So, I have something to ask." He took my left hand and slid a diamond ring onto my wedding finger. He looked to me. "Got it about two weeks ago. I know we have only been together for six months, I was thinking a long engagement or short, however you want it. But I want you to marry me, Ash. Will you be my wife?" I stood up for a second and went to the bathroom started to brush my teeth. He came and leaned against the door frame. He looked to me. "Ash?" I rinsed my mouth out and turned around and looked at him.

"Jethro, there have been no words of love, unless I am losing my memory. I have not even said that I love you either, Jethro." He walked over to me and looked me in the eyes; those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Do you love me, Ash?" I looked at him and I kissed him softly.

"Yes, I love you, Jethro." I didn't let him say anything, I just headed downstairs to the kitchen and started pouring some juice. I didn't want to talk about this. I looked at the ring then, just as I started to drink the juice. I stroked my head softly as I took a drink. He came in and poured some coffee.

"I love you too, Ash, and I suck at talking about my emotions." I turned and leaned my back against the counter. Finishing my drink I looked at him.

"Me too." He walked over and set his coffee cup down and he lowered his head and kissed me deeply. He stroked my stomach he kissed me again.

"Marry me?" I reached my hands up, massaging the back of his neck softly. I kissed his shoulder and laid my head on his shoulder. I nuzzled into his neck gently as I spoke quietly. I leaned back and looked straight at him.

"Will you give me time to think about it?" He sighed as he stroked the back of my neck. I move to start doing the dishes.

"Think about it, Babe, I don't want to rush you. I want you to be sure before you say yes." I slid the ring into his hand and smiled.

"When I am ready to say yes, you can ask me again, okay?"

He smirked and then he kissed me. He headed off to work on his boat. I knew that he wasn't happy with my answer but it was the only one I could give. I had never though of marriage and I wasn't sure I wanted to be married. I heard him head to the basement to work on the boat. I cleaned the kitchen and started to make a bowl of cereal. I started to eat as I stretched out some. When I was done, I got some clothes on and shoes. I headed out for a drive. I would go to the store later for groceries. I went to take a walk on the beach, to think about Gibbs offer of marriage. I sat down and watched the waves, stroking my stomach, as I thought about everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disc I do not own character or the show of NCIS. I do own Ashlynn McDowell. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Ashlynn McDowell / Timothy McGee & Abigail Sciuto **

* * *

Okay, the whole asking me to marry him had scared the shit out of me. I may love the man and be carrying his child, but that didn't mean that I wanted to get married! I was at my desk and I started to work on a few of the paper that Don had done, looking them over and making sure they were right. I started to search on the internet for an apartment or a studio apartment that would work for me. I left for lunch. I had got a hold of the landlord. I got all my information as I walked to look the place over. There was a nice size kitchen, amazingly, a large bathroom with a nice bath, and there was enough room, with some dividers, to make a bed room, nursery and a living room. It was big and I could afford to live here. I gave the first and last months rent and signed the papers.

I was on the top floor, so what amazed me was that I was on the roof. Half the roof was made in to a studio apartment, mine, and the rest was beautifully landscaped. I asked about having dogs here and she said as long as they don't bother the other people in the building, she was fine with it. I also told her that I was pregnant, she said that my place was pretty much soundproof to anyone below me and as this was the only studio apartment up here, I should be okay. I had a storage unit full of stuff. Danny was coming to visit, so maybe I could bug the boys into helping me get my things up here. I had a thick futon that I would use for my bed. I could get a few pieces like the TV, DVD player and there were already shelves. So, I could get my movies and books up here. Yeah, I am sure I can talk Don into helping, and maybe that will lead to his mate, Ziva, helping.

I took a deep breath, my head was hurting. I was about an hour late getting back to the office. I had turned my cell off. I turned it back on as I walked in. Don looked at me as I came in.

"Gibbs' been looking for you. He got you two lunches and you're an hour and a half late from lunch. Guess men freak out when their girl is pregnant, huh?" I smirked some, sitting down on the corner of the desk. I switched to Gaelic.

"Got me a studio apartment, when Danny comes I need some help getting my stuff to my new place. Still got to tell Gibbs, so right now it's between us two, okay?" He nodded as Gibbs came over and looked at me.

"Hey, I thought we were having lunch together. Where have you been?" I looked at Don and patted his back.

"Make a call to the phone company and one to the wife. See what they can tell you and I'll be back by then." I looked over to Gibbs. "Mind if we go to your office?" Gibbs moved with me into elevator, when we got in he turned it off. He looked at me as I slid my hands through my hair.

"I got my own place, a cheap studio apartment. Thanks for letting me live with you." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we got through all this! We're mates, we're about to be parents. We should be living together and be married." I looked at him and leaned back, thinking of how to put it and there was no easy way to do it.

"See, this is where we are different! You seem to be ready to commit just because we're mates that destiny has chosen. But see, Jethro, I want to get to know you better and six months wasn't enough time for me to fully get to know you. I feel like everything is being rushed. Yes, the pregnancy couldn't be helped, but marriage and living together can." He looked at me and he walked over to me and ran his hands down my face. I still had more to say. "Jethro, I know that you care about me and you love me. I love you as much as you love me. You have had a child before Jethro, I have not. This is some scary shit for me. Also, it feels like I am rushing with this, I want one thing to go slow. Please, I don't want to break up…" He kissed me softly and stroked his fingers through my hair. He slipped his hands under my shirt and over my bare belly.

"I am not a patient man but I know you love me, so we'll take it slow. We will go your pace, okay?" I held my head and leaned against him, he slid his hands round to my back. He turned the elevator back on and when we got off he guided me to his bull pen. His team was gone.

"Don, call Ducky and tell him that Ash needs him." Don does as he's told as Gibbs sat me down. I laugh softly.

"It's just a bad one, nothing really new. I get them at least once a month." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. "I'm fine, Jethro." He grunted and stroked my neck some to help.

"We will see what Ducky says!" He whispers softly. "He's also got some healing abilities, you know that, maybe he can help ease the pain."

Ducky came in and knelt down and looked into my eyes. I smiled as his fingers worked my head, and I knew he was using his ability to ease the pain and I closed my eyes. Ducky grabbed the trash can as I lost my lunch, the little I had anyway. I felt Ducky stroking my back as I started to dry heave. Jenny came in and looked at this.

"Agent Gibbs, is she okay?" I grunted as I leaned back, after rinsing my mouth out.

"Two months pregnant and morning sickness is a bitch, Madam Director." I growled, looking at Jethro. "Ya want to blame someone for knocking me up, you found him." Jethro smiled and slid his hands through my hair.

"Yes, I did this all alone!" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Don, I want you to take her to my house. You two sign out, stay with her until I get off, should be a few hours. Okay?" Jenny nodded.

"Agent Flack, when your lead is sick and can't come to work you will work with Agent Gibbs' team. When you are having morning sickness that bad I don't want you coming into work. Am I understood, Agent McDowell?"

I wasn't going to say anything because she was right. Through the whole pregnancy I needed to take it easy when I was puking everything up. Coming to work would only bring on more stress. I nodded as Don helped me up.

"No worries, Madam Director. I agree with you."

Don got me to the house and stayed with me while I laid on the couch with some covers over me. I don't know what happened but I had fallen asleep on Don, curled on the couch and buried in the covers because I had been cold. I had drunk some juice to make sure I got something in my stomach. When I woke up to someone stroking my face, I looked up and sat up slowly.

"Don go home? I must have fallen asleep." He nodded and kissed me.

"Don said you were fading in and out of sleep while you were talking. He just covered you up good and made sure you didn't wake up needing to throw up. He wasn't quite sure what to do." He stroked my face and kissed me, slowly. He picked me up and I smirked as I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and he pulled some covers over me. He sat there, stroking my face softly and looking to me.

"Get some more rest. I'll get dinner and do a few more things, then I'll come and get you. Okay, Baby?"

I fell back asleep before I could answer him, feeling a kiss on my temple. When I felt hands massaging my bare back I turned around, stretching some. The hands slid over my stomach and I opened my eyes and looked up to Gibbs. I sat up and nuzzled his neck, then I kissed his cheek. He slide his hands along my back gently, and began stroking it.

"Baby, you okay?" I touched his chest softly and leant back to look to him. He slid his hands under my shirt, stroking my stomach. "Our little one giving you any more trouble?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek, then leant back letting his hand massage my stomach.

"I'm okay, Jethro, just a little tired. The energy is drained and I'm not used to throwing up so much." He nodded and stroked my face and then kissed me.

"From what I understand, pregnancy is harder for Vampires and Dampires. Mom told me once that when you're pregnant your intake of blood needs to double, sometimes triple, depends on the mother. That the mate has to feed very rarely, if their mate is pregnant. Babe, when was the last time you fed?" I looked at him, shaking my head.

"I am not going to feed from you more than once a week. I don't need you to lose more blood than you should." He stroked my face, kissing me. Then he looked me in the eyes.

"I can handle it a little every two days and I can feed off a friend every two or three days."

He tilted his neck and stroked the right side of my neck, looking at me. I wanted more than to just feed from him. I stood up and he watched me. I slid my top off and pushed my pants down. I undid my bra, throwing it to the side. He stood up and I undid his shirt. He kissed me, his hands running along my bare ribs and I moaned softly, undoing his pants.

"I prefer to make love with you, when I feed." He laid me down on my back and sat there as he slid my panties down my hips and threw them to the side, running his hands over my stomach and breasts.

"I won't complain about that, Ash."

We made love slowly. When he rolled off me, I was breathing hard. I rolled over and nudged his neck softly. He tilted his head for me and I lowered my fangs into his neck, his hands stroking my body as I drank from his neck. I licked the wound, healing it licking my lips, as he kissed me.

"Take a shower and I'll go and check on dinner. Hopefully, it didn't burn while we were playing."

I smirked at him as I slid out of the bed and grabbed some sweats and one of his shirts. I headed to the bathroom and started the shower. I stood under the hot water and started to stroke my skin with some soap. As I stretched out, I stroked my stomach. I got out and dressed and I headed downstairs, running my hands through my hair. I walked to him in the kitchen and sniffed, purring softly.

"Salmon, my favorite." He turned around and kissed me, smirking.

"Yeah. I remember you telling me that. Thought maybe this will stay down and you won't throw up. I was light on the seasoning to make it easy on your stomach. Fish is something that's easier on your stomach, not too heavy." I smirked some, as I leaned against the counter as he was getting the plates ready.

"See, things like this and I can never figure out why people call you a bastard!" I walked over and started to pour myself some milk. I slid my hands through my hair as I set it on the table and walked over and laid my head on his shoulder. "Milk or what?" I hadn't given him time to comment on why he was a bastard, he just stroked my fingers.

"Milk is fine, don't drink the stuff enough, after all, it's good for me."

The weird thing about being pregnant with a dampire or a vampire is that the baby grows faster than for humans. When the doctors do tests, you're always about two months ahead of what you should be. So being two months along, I was about four months from the baby being born. I was starting to show some too, not a lot but I know my belly was showing some more today.

"Soon you'll need to start taking it easy on field duty. Another month in and to a normal doctor your going to be five months along, we know you have only been carrying the little one for two months. But for both your safety, you need to start taking it easy."

I had always been told that our morning sickness was a lot easier than in a normal pregnancy. I sighed as I stood there, leaning against the counter as he came to me and slid his hands under my shirt, stroking my stomach.

"You stomach is growing some. In about two weeks to a month, the baby should be moving." I looked at him and shook my head.

"You're obsessed with my stomach, Jet! You can't seem to keep your hands off it!" He smirked as I took the plates and set them down on the table. As I sat down he looked at me.

"Yeah, I like to feel you and know that, in your stomach, you carrying our child." I had shaken my head as we started to eat. We ate as we talked about the day. It was a nice evening. I went to bed about an hour after we ate, I was tired. I heard Jethro talking to the baby.

"Goodnight, baby, love you."

I had moved into my place but I had spent the night at Gibbs'. I had needed to feed and it was also Saturday and we had a date. I sat up breathing hard, sliding my hands through my hair. I put a protective hand on my stomach. I felt arms slid around me and I started to fight the hands on me, pushing them off and rushing to the bathroom as I start to lose what I ate for dinner the night before. When I started to dry heave, hands stroked my back. I heard soothing words, but I wasn't quite hearing what was being said. I leaned back against his chest, shaking hard. I turned around and buried my head into his neck.

"My head hurts."

I kept a protective arm around my stomach as I felt Gibbs lift me up. I finally remembered where I was. He laid me down and slid the covers over me. I heard him call and heard him start talking to Ducky. I slid my hands over my head, it was killing me. I closed my eyes as I grunted.

"Easy, Ash. I got a hold of Ducky, he said he would be here soon." My head was still killing me as I sat up. He was about to push me back as I pushed his hand off.

"I don't need Ducky." I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. I slid on my jeans and looked for my shirt. He walked over.

"Bad nightmare, you wouldn't let me touch you, you puked your guts out and your head was hurting. Looked bad to me." I slid my shirt on as I looked for my shoes.

"What, you don't have nightmares, every now and then, that make you puke?" I made my way down the stairs and he followed me. I had to get my shoes on and leave. I sat down on the bottom stair to put them on.

"Ash, where are you going? You need Ducky to look you over. Yeah, I have had nightmares and puked my guts out from them. But I wasn't three months into a dampire pregnancy, and five months into a mortal one." I turned to him and looked at him.

"You are safer without me. I really thought this was over but it seems it's not working." I leaned against the wall stroking my stomach softly. "I want you both safe." He walked to me and slid his fingers through my hair, looking me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ash? You're my mate and I want you with me so I can take care of you and our child. If there is something threatening you, then I need to protect you." Ducky walked in and I looked at Jethro.

"Not going to fight right now, but no, you're not going to protect me from this. Ducky, I'll see you at work Monday. I am going to go to my place and see if I can sleep." Ducky slid his fingers over my head.

"So, from what I was hearing of that little fight, there's a reason for your head in the state it gets, once a week it seems?" I sighed some.

"Yeah, only time my nightmares don't bug me is when I am with Jethro. But tonight proves that it will come to me, wherever I am and whoever I'm with." Jethro looked at me.

"Then you should stay here, if most of the time through your pregnancy, I have kept these nightmares away and if they're giving you so much pain in your head. Second, if someone or something is after you, I can protect you and our child." I looked at Ducky.

"Thanks, Ducky, but right now I've got to go. There's something I've got to do." I slid my fingers over my stomach and smirked some. "Bugger is a kicker!" Jethro had slid his hand onto my stomach, stroking along my bare skin as the baby kicked softly.

"Yeah, that's a kicker." Ducky looked at me.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, my dear, it's about two in the morning. Maybe, if you have to go, take Jethro with you?" Jethro looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Ash, let me go with you and then we can come home and get some sleep, or like Ducky said, let's do this tomorrow."

The baby seems to stop kicking whenever it feels its daddy is close by. Yeah, Jethro being close calmed me too, I guess. It's how the mate thing goes, I had been told about it. I stepped over to the door.

"See you boys Monday." I walked to my car and slid in. Jethro got to me and he knelt near the open door and slid his hands along my stomach.

"Ash, promise me you will stay safe, no matter what. You can always call me, got it?" I looked at him.

"I would not risk losing the baby, Jethro. I promise to be safe." He kisses me slowly, sliding his hands along my stomach.

"Call me tomorrow afternoon."

He stands and I leave. I headed home and slipped into my bed and let myself sleep. I neede_d _a day to clear my head and figure out what I was going to do.


End file.
